Blödhren
by The Stars in the Sky
Summary: Galbatorix's empire grows stronger. Armies amass...Spells long forgotten are being woven... Swords clash...Alagaësia stirs. Amidst chaos and confusion, love finds a way.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue: Vakna

Blödhren

I originally posted this in Inheritance Forums.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. Christopher Paolini owns it. All characters except the ones I have added to make this fanfic more interesting are his property.

Author's notes: This is my first fanfic so please comment. I appreciate specific comments and advice as I am eager to learn.

Chapter 1:_**Vakna**_

The weather was relentless. It was as if nature was at war with itself. Chaos raged all around Eragon as thousands of soldiers clashed against each other. The Northern part of Urû 'baen was being taken by the elves while the Varden besieged the Western side. The Knurlans were yet to arrive. Eragon felt an immediate drop in temperature as he felt something sinister approaching.

The skies seemed to darken as the giant Shruikan ascended and flew over the battlefield. "Face me young Rider!" Galbatorix called out. Shruikan landed in the middle of the battlefield as Galbatorix dismounted. Eragon leapt of Saphira as she flew off to attack Shruikan.

Confidently Shruikan took off to confront the tiny blue dragon. Saphira was faster and more agile but Shruikan had power and experience. The small dragon was no match for the larger Shruikan. Eragon saw a huge jet of black flame engulfing Saphira. "Saphira no! " Eragon screamed frantically. Saphira started falling toward the ground at a terrifying speed.

Eragon frantically searched for the familiar minds of Arya and Blödhgarm. Suddenly he felt darkness surrounding his consciousness. He withdrew immediately. He couldn't risk receiving help from the elves without Galbatorix gaining control of him.

An invisible force seemed to have stopped Saphira from hitting the ground.

Galbatorix weaved strong spells in the ancient language to keep Eragon and Saphira in place. "Little one, whatever happens don't sacrifice your life for me." Saphira said.

"You are weak." Galbatorix said menacingly. "Is this the Rider that has stirred the whole of Alagaesia into battle? You are not worthy to be called a Rider! You are not worthy of your dragon."

Eragon struggled against invisible restraints to no avail.

He visualized a brick wall to keep Galbatorix from breaking into his mind. He then attacked Galbatorix's mind but he could not gain any footholds. The king's mind felt vast. It was as if it contained thousands of consciousness. Galbatorix then retaliated, sending an iron mace to Eragon's puny brick wall; shattering it.

"Your futile efforts are amusing." the dark king taunted. "_Risa_," Saphira heavily injured started to rise through the air. "No! What are you doing?" Eragon screamed. "_Flauga_," murmured Galbatorix as he started to soar through the air beside Shruikan. "_Letta_!" Eragon shouted, trying to stop Galbatorix from taking Saphira. He felt his energy quickly leaving him. He started to use the energy from Aren but still this wasn't enough. The twisted king was just too powerful.

Galbatorix resumed his attack on Eragon's consciousness as he flew away. Eragon started to feel all his energy starting to drain. The control he had over his body started to ebb as Galbatorix took control of it. He then unwillingly stood up grabbed his sword and pointed it to his chest. The king was controlling him like a puppet. Eragon fought the twisted presence in his mind yet it did not budge.

Eragon was about to plunge the sword into himself. The tip was a few centimeters away when someone shouted.

"Eragon!" Arya shouted as she ran toward him across the battlefield. A few yards across he could see the weary elfin spellcasters give Galbatorix's wards another attack. Suddenly thoughts of Arya flooded his mind. He used the undeniable feelings he had for her to regain control of his consciousness. He let his love for Arya fill his mind. Then he crushed the grip Galbatorix had on him.

"Raaaahh'" Eragon heard Shruikan roar from the distance. "You shall die for your insolence puny Rider! _Keveykva_! " Galbatorix shouted. Suddenly, crackling electricity shot forth from the heavens and struck Arya instead of Eragon. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Arya's beautiful from started to crumple as she fell unto the cold mud. "Arya? Arya! Arya don't leave me!"

The Varden fell. The elves were captured. The dwarves just arriving had no choice but to fight till the end. It was a massacre. Everything he had stood for was gone.

Eragon threw himself down on the cold mud not believing that Arya was gone. Arya's graceful form remained rigid as Eragon tried to wake her. "Arya!" he shouted as he shook her.  
"Give up Rider! Everything you have stood for has fallen and you shall fall with it! " the king's voice boomed from the distance.

Galbatorix redoubled his efforts to break into Eragon's mind until someone whispered, "_Vakna_".


	2. Chapter 2: Illian

Chapter 2:_**Illian**_****

Eragon's POV

Eragon woke up haunted. His eyes were teary and his face was wet. He felt dizzy and disoriented. "Aaaah!" Eragon screamed upon reminiscing what he saw. "Where is Saphira?" Eragon screamed questioningly while lashing out with his mind at the nearest being. He suddenly came into contact with a vast mind that held him tenderly yet firmly in place.

"Relax, I am a friend." a sweet womanly voice said in the Ancient Language.

"_She sounded a lot like Arya…. No it can't be.. Galbatorix killed her!_" he thought.

Eragon sat up from the makeshift bed and looked around at his foreign surroundings. He was in a cozy but bare tent equipped only with the necessary items. A woman with regal bearing stood near the entrance of the tent preparing tea. Eragon knew that this was the woman that spoke to him. The woman in question was wearing a silver, ankle-length, silk gown that had been enhanced magically to sparkle like water. Her exquisite jet black hair flowing like ink, covered her delicate face as she prepared tea. She also had dainty pointed ears as angled as any elf's.

Eragon broke down to tears as the woman's elf-like features reminded him of Arya. "Arya," Eragon cried out softly.

"Don't worry too much about Saphira. She is just off hunting." the exotic looking woman said.

Eragon recognizing the voice at last, leapt up at the sound of it and hugged the source. He knew that the voice could have only one source; Arya. Not noticing warring emotions on Arya's face, He held her gently in his arms. Eragon rejoiced at the familiar scent of pine needles that he adored so much, as he held the elf tenderly in his arms. He tilted his face to look and was intoxicated by Arya's delicate, bottomless eyes.

Eragon felt so relieved that none of it really occurred. "_It's just a dream._" Eragon reasoned.

Being with Arya made him feel like the he was back in Carvahall, the good old days when he was free. Free to just enjoy life in its simplicity. The days back home when he would lie down on a bale of hay and watch the beautiful sunset made him feel as serene as being with Arya.

Simply put, being with Arya made him feel complete.

After a few moments Arya stepped away of Eragon's embrace with an expressionless face. Arya threw the flap of the tent open and immediately stepped out into the starless night. Eragon stood still as if frozen, unable to sort his feelings. He felt rejected by the way Arya had reacted but a part of him also felt that he should rejoice since Arya and Saphira were never hurt. It was all a dream.

The tent started to shake as strong winds buffeted it. "_It's okay little one it was just a dream._" Saphira said as she hovered over the tent. The ground shuddered as she landed beside the tent.

BlÖdhgarm pushed the flaps aside and went in. "Let me apologize Shurtugal if you feel that your privacy was disregarded when we brought you here. You were screaming in your sleep and Nasuada said that it would be demoralizing for the soldiers to hear you in pain. I ran quickly to tell Saphira, while Arya took care of you. We tried waking you but some of our spellcasters had fainted in the process. Only Arya was able to wake you."

"There is no need for any apology. I thank you for your services." Eragon said gratefully. Blödhgarm bowed respectfully and went out the tent.

Saphira said, "_We need to talk_." as she poked her scaly, sapphire head inside the tiny tent.

Arya's POV**  
**  
Arya ran as fast as she could into the dark starless night. Tears streamed from her emerald eyes and into the pitch black night as she sprinted across the huge courtyard of Feinster. Her quick yet delicate footsteps made no sound on the stone tiles as she ran. Arya didn't dare to look back.

She had conflicting emotions for Eragon. She couldn't let herself fall for him without failing in her duties. Arya felt that she couldn't bear her burden anymore, but she had to. She had to remain strong for the elvin race. She had to remain valiant for Alagaësia. She had to be brave for Eragon's sake.

Arya stopped as she reached the largest tree in Feinster. Its curved branches gave it the appearance of a huge green mushroom from afar. She put her foot on a grey rock beside the monarch tree and leapt from it toward the nearest branch. She grabbed it using both hands and pulled herself up. Arya sat-up resting her back on the smooth, cold bark.

She needed to recollect herself and organize her feelings. She thought about Eragon. She thought about the first time she had met him, feeling the innocence and naivety his mind projected when he first made contact with her. She smiled upon remembering the young, immature Eragon and felt amazed to how he had improved over the past months.

"_Eragon isn't the young impulsive man he was before. The way I reacted to his hug was wrong. He just woke up from a frightful dream. I shouldn't have been so cold to him. He was just glad to be with someone familiar."_ she thought.

_"I should talk to him._"

Arya rested her head back, relaxing. She closed her eyes and used her mind to search for the consciousness of the tree. Once she found it she used her pent-up emotions to fuel the song of nature. She sang the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolf's Fang

Chapter 3: The Wolf's Fang

Blödhgarm's POV

Blödhgarm stretched as he woke up feeling refreshed yet lovesick. It was still early; the sun was still peeking from the eastern horizon. Everything was still. It was as if Mother Nature had fallen asleep. All around him, insects, mammals and birds alike were still in deep sleep.

Blödhgarm jumped to his feet. He realized that he had been lax on his duty. He looked around and was shocked that he had fallen asleep on the log he had been sitting on to keep watch last night.

_Something magical happened last night. Some beautiful, melodious singing made everyone fall asleep._ Blödhgarm was annoyed that even he, a creature of the night could be put to sleep by a simple song.

Blödhgarm straightened himself and peformed a few poses of the Rimgar when he suddenly remembered his duty. "The Shurtugal!"

Fear gripped him as he leaned forward and ran from the perimeter he was guarding toward Eragon's tent. He seemed to fly as he sprinted through the tall, wavy grass. The bright morning sun made his blue fur appear like rippling water as he crossed the distance. He looked at his destination yet he couldn't see the familiar bulk of Saphira in front of the Rider's tent. The wolf-like elf stopped as he reached the tent.

His wards should have prevented him from falling asleep. Blödhgarm growled. _What if Eragon was attacked last night? The spell-song that occurred could have been a ploy of the enemies_. Blödhgarm shook his head disappointed. If Eragon had been assassinated he would have failed in his duty. He would have failed his race and his queen. He would have denied Alagaësia its only hope.

Eleven of his brethren had arrived and formed a circle around the tent. They erected wards to prevent anyone from escaping should there be an assassin inside. They crouched and were prepared for the worst. Blödhgarm knocked at the wooden post holding the flaps in place then he barged in dagger in hand.

Eragon was nowhere to be found. The bed seemed unused and neat. _What happened here?_ Blödhgarm wondered. Two of his elves then went in and searched for any traces of magic that might lead them to Eragon.

Leíva from the house of Maeldnum, his second-in-command looked at him and shook her head, her beautiful silver hair cascading in the process. Leíva's stature always gave out an aura of grace and sensuality.

She looked at his golden yellow eyes with her azure ones, that seemed to see right to his soul and said, "When Eragon left his tent he did so willingly or he was taken asleep."

Blödhgarm looked away from Leiva feeling a weird warm feeling inside. _It must be the aftereffects of the spell_, he reasoned. _Why am I so emotional right now? I should be more concerned about Eragon's safety._

He always enjoyed Leíva's presence. Ever since Evandar formed their group to hunt down the Forsworn he had been drawn to Leíva. Her scent of fresh raspberries being freshly harvested was intoxicating and heavenly. Her usual jolly and care free personality never ceased to make those boring days on the road fun. The days they spent together running side by side were irreplaceable. The sound of their heartbeat softly thumping as one and the feeling of being free was what he enjoyed when he ran with her. Whenever they conversed in their minds he always felt free, happy, and warm.

_Concentrate_.

He stepped out of the tent and told the other elven spellcasters to look for Eragon and Saphira. The elves dispersed, sprinting in many different directions, their wake making the dry brown leaves on the ground scatter and fly.

The wind picked up and made his fur seem unkempt. The leaves that had scattered flew higher and higher at the immediate daparture of the elves. Blödhgarm following the movements of one particular leaf looked up and was astonished as he noticed that all of the leaves of the trees around him were new. Healthy, green leaves sprouted from newly grown branches.

All of the trees in Feinster seemed taller and wider. The growth of each tree varied from a few inches to hundreds of feet. The newly grown sapling he had seen whilst entering Feinster now seemed to have had twenty years worth of growth.

_This magic may be a variant of the spells we weave during Dagshegr_, Blödhgarm observed.

Blödhgarm went around Feinster observing the effects of the peculiar magic. He observed how the trees grew. He noticed that the trees became larger as he progressed. Soon he found himself in what seemed like the center of it all.

One particular tree loomed over Feinster. The tree was so huge its numerous branches cast an immense shadow over the city. Blödhgarm sprinted closer to the tree, the chilling wind making his fur stand on its end.

He raised his defenses as he felt a presence brush against his mind. The wolfish elf crouched and looked up the tree. On one of its higher branches he saw a familiar yet unrecognizable figure.

At the sound of footsteps behind him, Blödhgarm instinctively turned around, dagger in hand.

Blödhgarm immediately found himself looking at the entrancing blue eyes of Leíva. "Blodhgarm vodhr, it seems as if we weren't the only ones affected by the strange magic. People from miles around have been put to sleep by the spell. The humans are starting to stir." she said.

"I will alert their leader to the phenomenon. Tell the others to return to their posts. Start searching from there onward. I have a feeling our Rider is not in Feinster anymore." He replied. Leíva turned around and took off, sprinting toward the edge of the forest.

Blödhgarm looked back toward the tree but the mysterious figure was nowhere to be seen.

_It's a shame we can't use nature to track him since even nature had fallen asleep._

He turned and ran toward the keep where Nasuada was staying. He soon felt movement around him as the people of the Varden shook off the spell. There were lots of crying, hugs and kissing as the humans awoke lovesick.

_Such emotional beings, humans are. How they fight wars even when they lack the mettle to fend off lovesickness escapes me_, he thought. Blödhgarm let out a loose laugh.

The huge wooden gate was still barred from the inside as the guards were still asleep. He kept walking until he reached the white stone walls of the keep. He tilted his head and looked up at one of the towers of the keep. Blödhgarm's sharp eyes searched for cracks and crevices he could use for handholds. One particularly large crevice was only a short distance away.

The elf bent his knees and leaped. His hands reached their intended target. He grasped the rough crevice as he shifted his weight forward, preparing to pull himself up. Blödhgarm took a deep breath and pulled himself up with all his might. His momentum took him sailing upward past the stone parapet of the tower. He curled himself into a ball to minimize impact. With a thud he landed on the wooden roofing with clenched legs. Blödhgarm bent backward to perform a backflip while grabbing the edge of the roof, using it to swing him through a window. In a swoosh, he landed inside the room on all fours.

Blödhgarm muttered a word in the Ancient Language to remove all the dust off his clothing as he straightened himself. His eagle eyes immediately adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, as he searched for a staircase going down. He leapt down the staircase and walked toward the main hall where Nasuada kept her meetings. The Nighthawks beside her were just starting to stir.

He bowed as he entered when he saw Lady Nasuada awakening. The Nighthawks beside her immediately sprang to attention, at their embarrassment.

"Strange, I don't remember sleeping last night." Nasuada said, acknowledging his presence.

"My Lady" Blödhgarm bowed again.

"It seems as though someone very powerful has circumvented the wards I've had Trianna place, or we have a spy in our midst." Nasuada exclaimed.

Blödhgarm looked at the leader of the Varden with observing eyes. _She is quick to catch on details. The humans are wise in choosing her as their leader_, he thought.

"There is another problem my Lady. Eragon is missing." Blödhgarm said.

"I trust that your spellcasters are looking for him to the best of their capabilities. If this is so, we should not dwell on it. Explain to me the nature of the spell master elf." Nasuada said seemingly calm, she didn't know that Blödhgarm could sense the shock she was trying to hide.

"My brethren are doing all that is in their power to look for him. As to the nature of the spell, it causes drowsiness, the feeling of lovesickness and the accelerated growth of plants. Only a powerful elf, shade or a battalion of strong magic users with undeniable emotions could have accomplished something on such a grand scale." Blödhgarm said in reply.

"It must not be the Black Hand or else all of us would have been massacred by now." she reasoned.

"My Lady it would be wise to tell some of your spies inside the empire to watch out for any news on Eragon. I fear that all of it was just a ploy to capture Eragon and Saphira." he said.

Nasuada sighed heavily. "I hope not." she said.

_It seems as if Galbatorix has stolen our last hope_, Leíva said in his mind as she projected him a mental image. Across the large plains near Feinster, he saw a large mass of shiny blue scales flying over a host of soldiers wearing black and crimson armor. The blue dragon flew low and and glided near a commander wearing sparkling,crimson armor. The men cheered as Saphira roared proudly.

_They can't have..._ he thought desperately. The feeling of helplessness and fear gripped him as he imagined his failure. Not only had he failed in protecting Eragon, he had lost him to the enemy. _If Galbatorix had given Eragon the same spells as Murtagh, he would be unstoppable,_ Blödhgarm thought; daunted at the prospect of facing him in battle.

"Lady Nasuada we must prepare for battle. A sapphire dragon has been spotted leading the Empire's army." he said as he showed her the memory. Nasuada looking pale, rigidly beckoned to one of her bodyguards who immediately blew a large horn positioned near the window.

"My lady, I have go and warn my brethren." he said as he leapt from an open window toward the stone tiles below. He rolled upon reaching the ground to dampen his impact.

_Meet me near the gates of Feinster_, he said, projecting the mental image toward his battle mages using the special connection they shared. _I shall be off to warn princess Arya_.

He stood up and ran toward Arya's tent. He needed more spellcasters if Eragon had indeed abandoned them in favor of the dark emperor.

He reached Arya's tent just in time to see her before she left. "Arya drottingnu it seems as if Eragon has switched sides. An army with a blue dragon has been spotted amassing at Feinster's northern side. We plan to meet at the gates of Feinster to prepare for the impending attack. We would be graced if you would lend us energies in fending off what spells Eragon might throw at us." Blödhgarm said noticing Arya's red eyes. _She must have been crying,_ he thought. Arya, noticed him looking and averted her eyes. "I shall be there." she said.

Blödhgarm bowed curtly and took off digging his heels deep in the soft ground for more traction.

His spellcasters had regrouped near the gate just as thousands of men started to march toward the battlefield. Blödhgarm noticed the downcast emotions of the Varden. "They are afraid of facing him, not only that but they also don't want to fight him. They respect him and adore him." he noted. The crashing sound of metal against metal was continuous as the men of the Varden marched to the constant beat of the drums. Most of the men were already through the huge gates when the he saw Arya running toward them.

She had a brown, gem-shaped, leather bag strapped to her back. She wore the usual dark leather she favored. Blödhgarm looked at her questioningly at the bag but she avoided his glance.

The elves formed a phalanx as they ran as one toward the plain where the Varden was assembled. Blödhgarm was about to talk to Nasuada about tactics when a deafening horn blast from the Empire's side resonated throughout the whole of Feinster.

Everyone looked up at the hill in front of them and saw the opposing army raising white flags. A horse and its rider broke away of the off the front of the army, the rider bearing a white flag in hand. The soldier, after dismounted on the crest of a small hill, impaled the flagpole into the ground. Eragon and Saphira swooped from the skies and landed beside the soldier.

Nasuada beckoned for Garzhvog, Arya, and him to the hill. "What's the meaning of this Rider?" Blödhgarm snarled at Eragon. Eragon just smiled and beckoned to the armored individual beside him.

The soldier removed the crimson helm to reveal long golden hair that gleamed in the morning sun. She had rosy, white skin that every woman in Alagaësia would be jealous of. Like Arya she seemed to have green eyes which were beautifully in contrast to her crimson armor. Behind her innocent childlike smile there seemed to be an experience warrior thinking.

"I am Catherine, daughter of Tornac, second-in-command, and now general of the Empire's army from Belatona. We come in peace. We are here to surrender." she said while raising her hand to her sternum.

Blödhgarm noticed that everyone was shocked by this except Eragon and the young general.

Blödhgarm bared his teeth and assaulted only the general's mind. _The Rider's mind will be too well defended, after all it was Oromis who trained him_, he reasoned. He couldn't gain any advantage as the woman's mind had shields unlike any other defense he had encountered. People usually defend using solid brick walls that stopped anyone from entering it by sheer will. But once enough force is applied by the adversary it breaks. She was able to protect her mind well. Her mind was slippery and elusive all the force he applied just seemed to slide off an invisible barrier.

Catherine only laughed in response, "I won't be too hard on myself master elf, after all it was Murtagh himself who taught me how to shield my mind." She then switched to the Ancient Language, "Though I will not let you search my mind, I mean the Varden no harm. I am to be trusted." Blödhgarm relaxed considerably upon hearing this, his blue fur no longer standing on end.

Nasuada faked a smile and said, "If I may be bold enough to ask, what circumstances have brought you upon this decision?"


	4. Chapter 4: Manin

Eragon's POV

The night before…

The night was as cold as ice, darker than the deepest cave, and lonelier than a desert. Due North the dense and wild heart of the forest while to the South was the city of Feinster. Saphira flew true and straight like an arrow, properly aimed. Saphira flew low near the treetops, allowing Eragon to enjoy the smell of pine trees. With each flap of her wings the distance between them and Feinster greatened. Soon the small city was just a small blot of light in the sea of darkness.

"I am afraid. Whenever I sleep I see the same dream over and over again. I see Galbatorix capture you... Arya dying. I...I can't stand to lose either one of you." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

_Hush little one, I will always be here for you. As for Arya, she can take care of herself. It was just a dream Eragon. Go back to sleep_.

"I...I can't... I can't lose you and A...Arya again, he said as the tears started to stream down his face. Why can't I just live a normal life? Why does the hope of Alagaesia depend on me? Why do I have to see my loved ones suffer, and not be able to do a thing about it?"

_You can. It does not. You don't have to... You can go back to your village and live a normal life but all you have strived for have been put to waste. All of Brom's and Oromis' efforts would have been for nothing. The thousands of lives that fight for peace and freedom will die and be punished unjustly._

The hope of Alagaesia does not depend on you... It is you. Eragon you are the only one who can bring an end to Galbatorix's rule. You're the only one who can bring about change and prosperity.

_You don't have to see them suffer. You can leave this war and surrender; all the more they will suffer. The whole of Alagaesia will suffer. You can hide and shun your eyes to them. You can't see it but in truth they shall be made to suffer by Galbatorix all the more. It may be hard but only you can save them little one—you and I together.'  
_  
Eragon nodded meekly to Saphira. "I guess your right." He said. '_I love you Saphira. What would I do without you?_'

_Nothing you'll still be a farm boy, and besides I'm not the only one you love_. she said smugly making Eragon blush deep red.

They spent the next hour in silence admiring the peace and tranquility that the night gave.

Eragon's head drooped, he felt sleepier than ever. Far in the distance somewhere a familiar, angelic voice was singing him to sleep. He leaned his back on Saphira, as he felt all his troubles ebb away. The voice continued its slow and melodramatic pace like a baby's cradle, slowly rocking back and forth.

Eragon gave up trying to fight his drowsiness and fell asleep on Saphira's warm back.

He dreamed he was back in Feinster. In the darkness around him all he could see was a huge tree with a curved branch near the base. Eragon put his foot on a rock leapt up. He grabbed the branch and swung himself up.

Eragon heard a woman sobbing and looked behind him, at the direction of the sound. He saw Arya crying. Tears were flowing down from her emerald green eyes. When Arya saw him she put her hands to her face, hugging her knees. Eragon approached her slowly.

"Arya, it's ok I am here." he whispered.

She looked up at him with a weak smile. "Eragon,"

He looked her in the eyes saying, " I'll always be here for you Arya."

She brushed some leaves from her lap and slowly stood up. She took one step closer to Eragon and looked him in the eyes. Eragon gave her a smile and in turn looked at her deep green eyes. He could smell Arya's aroma of crushed pine needles. He took one step closer to her and held out his hand.

She put her hand in his and held it tenderly. They stood hand in hand amidst the darkness, happy in each others company.

Soon the wind picked up and he felt Arya shiver. Eragon put his arms around her, sharing his warmth. Arya let out a small moan, slipping her arms around him in turn. Eragon looked at her soft, cherry red lips and inched his head closer, closing in half the distance. Arya pursed her lips and inclined her head closer to Eragon's—everything turned black.

Eragon woke up to excruciating pain, coughing up blood. He tried to get up but his legs wouldn't budge. He had hard time breathing; one of his ribs had pierced his lung. His right arm hung limp at his side while his left one was twisted behind his back.

He surveyed his surroundings. All around him trees were uprooted and broken. Branches and leaves were strewn around him in chaos.

_Saphira!_ he thought frantically.

Saphira replied immediately, _I'm ok little one, luckier than you I might add._

Eragon turned to his left and saw his partner lying on the ground injured. Her thick side had been pierced by a sharp branch, which was embedded between two scales.

"Waise heil" Eragon winced.

His arms began to pop back into place with sickening noices. He could feel his side itching as his ribs aligned them selves. Eragon stood up and shook off all the dirt that stuck to his clothing.

He whispered to Saphira, "This will hurt a bit." He grabbed the rough wooden branch with both arms and yanked it out with all his might. Saphira roared in agony as the huge splinter made its way out.

"Be still Saphira, it will only hurt more," he said. Eragon healed her side as soon as it was removed. The damaged scales grew, soon recovering its sapphire sheen.

Eragon sat down beside Saphira, feeling a bit exhausted. He leaned his aching back against her warm belly.

_'What happened?_' he said.

Saphira titled her head down in embarrassment. '_I fell asleep_,'

_You fell asleep while flying?_ Eragon asked, chuckling.

_Where do you suppose the singing came from?_ Saphira queried.

He shrugged. 'I don't know.'

They spent the next hour in complete silence. '_Eragon everything seems so peaceful_,' Saphira thought, enjoying the serenity around her.

'_Too peaceful,' _Eragon concluded, after reaching out with his mind.

Nature was asleep. The deer, rabbits, and birds; even the trees and plants were all asleep.

A mental thought from Saphira interrupted his meditation, '_This magic is worthy of the dragons,_' she said smugly.

Eragon smirked and continued to concentrate.

He stretched his consciousness even farther. The mind of a human soldier came to his attention. It might be a scout, he thought. When Eragon scoured the man's mind for information one thought came into his mind. _This isn't our scout._

Suddenly more awake and aware of his surroundings he stretched his mind out even farther. Soon he discovered thousands of soldiers. Eragon concentrated even more so that he could locate the army. He estimated there were around seven thousand soldiers.

_How could they have come so near the Varden without alerting the wards of Du Vrangr Gata or the elves? Surely an army of this size would have been easy to detect._ He surmised.

_We are not the only ones with spellcasters Eragon._

"This will be over quick," he mumbled.

Concentrating on Oromis' training the young dragon rider was able to break into every single one of their minds. Eragon started draining the army of their energy and storing it in Aren. Around halfway through his control slipped, as he felt his mind drowning in one of the consciousness he had entered.

'_It won't be that easy Rider,_'

He severed his contact with the rest as he battled with the well-protected mind. Soon he was able to quell all attacks, but his retaliations proved futile. All his power just seemed to slide against the barrier of her consciousness.

Saphira soon melded her strength with his and battled the enemy for supremacy. _Little one let me try something_

The blue dragon approached Eragon and rested her snout on his head. 'It is done,' she thought.

Suddenly pressure started to ebb. _My eternal thanks to you Rider—you have set us free._

Arya's POV

Current time

"And that is how Eragon broke our ties with Galbatorix," narrated the female general.

Arya once more observed the other woman. Aside from small blemishes such as the small cut on her neck and a small scar on her forearm the golden haired general was perfect. Like Nasuada she exuded an air of authority and royalty. She was as proud as an elf but as stubborn as a human.

"It seems as though introductions are in order," she said, " I am Arya the ambassador of the elves."

"I am Nasuada the leader of the Varden. This is Nar Garvzhog head of the orcs, and Blodhgarm the lead spellcaster. We would gladly welcome you in our fight against the empire but first we would need assurance of your allegiance. You and your men will need to have your mind searched by one of my spellcasters."

"I will submit my men to your measures only if I have your word that none of them will be harmed."

"You have it," replied Nasuada.

Catherine said," Well then, I am ready."

"Arya, if you would."

She nodded and placed her hands on the head of the general. "Relax," she advised.

The elf felt her self being engulfed by the other's mind. It didn't feel vast unlike the minds of most elves. Her mind was deep and cool, like a spring well. Recent memories and thoughts were floating near the top while the ones that carried most weight were located at the bottom. Arya started swimming her way, sifting through memories and the like.

She saw the woman's life in reverse—the day the old general had been slain by Kull, the day she joined the army, her training with Murtagh, being enslaved by Galbatorix, fighting alongside Murtagh and Tornac as they tried to escape Urubaen.

Arya then moved to the other woman's more treasured thoughts. She saw a face starting to form, swirling into existence. It was blurry and all she could make out was that it was a man's face.

"I think that's enough," interrupted the general.

Arya's hold of the mind slipped as she was brought back to reality. _Who was that?_

Nasuada brought her hand to rest on Catherine's shoulder. " Well then, welcome to the Varden."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I am sorry if I haven't updated for a really really long time. I'll try to update a lot faster this time. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

-E


End file.
